bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 6: Lancers and Reapers
'''Lancers and Reapers '''is the sixth chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". In this chapter, you get to witness the Iron Reapers make their first vote. Enjoy. Lancers and Reapers All the reapers were in the chapel, ready to make the vote. I slammed the gavel against the table to get everyone's attention. When I spoke, there was a noticeable amount of sadness in my voice. Harold: Pale has informed me that you all know what happened to Henriett. I trusted Pale with my life, and she betrayed me. I never should have left her in charge. We will cast a vote on whether or not to have Pale demoted from her position as the Iron Lancer. The vote has to be unanimous. All or nothing. I took a deep breath. Harold: Yea. Ptolemy thought for a second before voting. Ptolemy: I'm sorry, Pale. Yea. Arminius didn't hesitate at all with his vote. Arminius: No. I'm not doing it. Pale looked very happy. I was not happy that the traitor would go unpunished, but I always keep my word. Harold: Very well. Pale gets to keep her role as the Iron Lancer. I slammed the gavel into the table again, and dismissed everyone. I needed to be alone, so I went onto the rooftop to collect my thoughts. Not long afterwards, Henriett joined me. She sat down next to me, and we started holding hands. We didn't look at each other, but we spoke. Harold: You shouldn't have kept this from me. That was the wrong choice. Henriett: I don't want to lose the Harold that I know and love. I looked towards her. Harold: I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should not have treated you the way that I did, especially after what you had just been through. I won't let myself lose control like that again. I promise. She looked me in the eye, and smiled. Henriett: I forgive you. We kissed. Henriett hadn't let me kiss her since before I left, so this was nice. We made out for about three full minutes, when Pale came up on the roof. She cleared her throat, causing Henriett and I to jump, then look towards her. Pale: I hope that I'm not interrupting your fun, but I need to talk to you, Harold. Harold: Okay. I kissed Henriett again, then Pale and I returned to the chapel. Pale: Harold, I'm sorry for betraying you. I should have kept my word. Harold: Yeah, you should have. I forgive you. Had you not been my comrade for so long, we would have a vote about whether or not you should Meet the Reaper. Pale: You would do that? Harold: Not to you. I'm sorry for going too hard on you. You know what happens to people who betray me. Pale: This won't happen again. Harold: Thank you. I kissed Pale on the forehead, then left Fort Wellington, and returned home. Once I got home, I received another message from the Ice Reapers. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts